GF: Dias de escuela
by EurekaChikara
Summary: ¿Que paso con los gemelos Pines despues de su misterioso verano en Gravity Falls? Al asistir a un nuevo colegio, nuevos (y viejos) amigos hacen aparicion para que los dias de colegio de los Pines tengan mas tortura de lo normal. Advertencia: Hay mas de un episodio con Billdip, para mas explicaciones consultar el primer capitulo


**¡Hola guapuras! ¡Aqui Chikara, compartiendoles mi primer fanfic! (Aplausos) Espero que les guste, y recuerdes que esta es obra de Alex Hirsch y Disney, yo nomas soy fan de la serie**

Era una noche oscura. Tan oscura como una novela de Stephen King. Bueno, tal vez no tan oscura, pero oscura al fin y al cabo. Los gemelos Pines dormían tranquilamente en su hogar, en Piedmont, California. Aunque ellos no lo consideraran así. Para ellos, su hogar, su verdadero hogar, se encontraba a varios kilómetros al norte, en un pequeño pueblo del condado Troncosuelto, Gravity Falls, Oregon. Ese lugar tan alejado de donde se encontraban actualmente había sido el responsable de darle a este par de hermanos las mejores vacaciones de verano de su vida.

La luna iluminaba el cielo, era la única fuente de luz en ese momento, ademas de unos escasos faroles que apenas se podría decir que no estaban descompuestos. Al ser una noche tranquila, lo mas interesante que podría pasar es que alguien levantara su cabeza de la almohada para intentar matar al molesto mosquito que le ronda por la oreja. De hecho, este era el caso del vecino del frente, que aplaudía al aire tratando de aplastar al mosquito que, a juzgar por su tamaño, le absorbería hasta la ultima gota de sangre. Pero eso no viene al caso.

Era una noche tranquila, si, pero no por eso dejaba de ser peligrosa. Esa noche un peligro acechaba a todo aquel que se encontrara en el área de lo que es llamado Piedmont. Un peligro silencioso pero mortal, que nadie podía notar gracias a su extremo sigilo. Pero esa noche no haría su jugada, no. Debía esperar a que todo estuviera en su sitio. Mientras tanto, no tenia mas opción que seguir escondido, para que en el momento indicado se mostrara ante el mundo. Esa idea pareció agradare bastante desde el principio.

Pasaron las horas, y los gemelos Pines parecían disfrutar plenamente de sus horas de sueño. Pero un sonoro Beep, los despertó a ambos inmediatamente. Genial. Habían olvidado como se sentía eso. Pero no importaba, de todas formas, ese seria su primer día de clases. Era un nuevo comienzo para alguien como Dipper, que no contaba con la mejor reputación que digamos. Para todos en su salón, era mas que nada, un bicho raro. Pero habían llegado a la secundaria, y como su escuela no contaba con ese nivel académico, los padres de los niños los inscribieron en un nuevo colegio, New Beginning

-¡Buenos días Dipper!

-¡Buenos días Mabel!

-¡El que llegue antes al baño se ducha primero!

-¡Ya dijiste!

Ambos corrieron hacia el baño como si su vida dependiera de ello. Mabel llego primero, y por consiguiente, fue la primera en ducharse. Después de un corto periodo de tiempo, salio del baño dejando libre para que su hermano lo usara. Igualmente, este tardo poco tiempo en ducharse, y al salir de baño, su herma na se apresuro a preguntarle:

-¿Estrella fugaz o gato brillante?

-Mabel, sabes perfectamente que no soy bueno para estas cosas -Musito su hermano- aunque... creo que la estrella fugaz te representa bastante bien.

-¡Gracias Dipper! -Le agradeció la joven castaña colocándose el suéter- ¡Me has salvado la vida!

-Dudo enormemente que tu vida dependa de eso Mabel

-¡Vamos Dip-Dop! -Dijo Mabel alegremente- ¡No seas tan cascarrabias! ¡Es nuestro primer día de clase en secundaria!

-Si, y una nueva oportunidad de empezar de cero -Dijo el joven Pines-

-¡Esa es la actitud hermano! -Musito Mabel abriendo la puerta- ¡Te veo abajo!

Mabel salio de la habitación dando pequeños y graciosos saltos mientras que Dipper se vestía con su clásico short gris y remera anaranjada. Se coloco el chaleco azul con el que acostumbraba vestirse y se coloco el gorro de leñador que Wendy le había regalado. Bajo las escaleras corriendo ya que el olor a huevos fritos inundaba el ambiente, y el tenia bastante hambre. Prosiguió en sentarse junto a Mabel en la mesa del comedor donde empezaron una agradable conversación.

-¡Buenos días Dipper! -Dijo su padre, sin quitar la vista del periódico- ¿Emocionado por el primer día de clases?

-¡Por supuesto papa! -Respondió el joven Pines emocionado- Aunque sinceramente pienso que después del verano que pasamos en Gravity Falls, las clases serán mas aburridas que de costumbre

-Tal vez si, tal vez no, ¿Quien lo sabe? -Dijo la castaña alegremente- Por lo menos los maestros enojados ya no dan tanto miedo. Si pudimos lidiar con Bill, un profesor seria pan comido.

-Otra vez con sus imaginaciones -Musito su padre, escéptico de que sus hijos hayan tenido en verano tan sobrenatural- En serio niños, deberían aprovechar toda esa imaginación que tienen en producir una serie animada o algo por el estilo.

-¡Pero eso si paso! -Dijeron ambos niños al unisono-

-Todos sabemos que solo son juegos suyos -Dijo una mujer de mediana edad que recientemente se había sentado a comer-

-¡Pero enserio que si paso! -Repitieron los gemelos-

-Como sea, deberían ponerse a comer de una buena vez -Dijo su madre- La comida se esta enfriando y no pienso volver prepararles el desayuno

-Si mama - Musito Dipper, resignado-

El desayuno continuo, esta vez en silencio. Nadie dijo palabra en bastante tiempo, y cuando por fin alguien hablo fue solo para despedirse. Ambos gemelos salieron de la casa y se encaminaron hacia la escuela, que estaba a tan solo unas pocas calles. Cuando por fin se posicionaron frente la puerta de su nueva escuela, un simpático maestro los recibió con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ambos niños devolvieron el gesto para por fin entrar al pasillo principal. Ahí se encontraron con una maestra de pelo negro, ojos verdes y piel un tanto morena que se presento amablemente ante los niños.

-Supongo que ustedes son alumnos de nuevo ingreso. Yo soy la maestra Carrie, profesora de geometria de septimo grado, ¿Y ustedes son...?

-¡Soy Mabel! -Dijo emocionada la castaña- ¡Y el que esta junto a mi es mi hermano Dipper!

-¿Dipper y Mabel he? -Musito la maestra pelinegra- ¿Pines no es cierto?

-Si señorita Carrie -Dijo el joven castaño-

-Los gemelos Pines... -Dijo la maestra Carrie- Pense que tu nombre era Mason muchacho

-Si, de hecho ese es mi nombre... Aunque estoy acostumbrado a que me llamen Dipper -Bramo el menor de los Pines-

-Bueno, como sea -Dijo la profesora Carrie- Les recomiendo que se pasen por sus casilleros. Tal vez terminan haciéndose un amigo

-¡Esta bien maestra Carrie! -Mabel dio unos pequeños saltos- ¡Un gusto!

-Igualmente niños -Y dicho esto, la maestra se fue caminando por el pasillo-

Los gemelos decidieron hacerle caso a la recomendación de su maestra, de todas formas, este era un nuevo comienzo para ambos y no tenían tiempo que perder. Una vez llegaron a la zona de casilleros, se encontraron con montones de chicos de su edad que hablaban entre ellos. Bueno, casi todos lo hacían, porque de vez en cuando se veía algún niño solitario que, al igual que los gemelos, probablemente seria de nuevo ingreso. La verdad no parecían llamar mucho la atención, es mas, ni siquiera alguien los notaba aun. Justo cuando parecía que nadie les iba a hacer caso por el resto del día, una niña, de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos color azul se les acerco rápidamente.

-¿Y supongo que ustedes son gemelos no? -Dijo rápidamente una chica de su edad- Mi nombre es Marie y tengo una apuesta con ese chico de allá que se llama Henry.

-Si... somos gemelos -Dijo Dipper, extrañado ante la situación-

-¡Genial! -Dijo Marie rápidamente- ¡Me debes cinco dolares Henry! -Dijo dirigiéndose a un niño de cabello marrón oscuro y un poco largo, ojos castaños y piel clara, para después correr hacia el-

-Eso fue extraño -Dijo Mabel, sorprendida-

-Y mira quien lo dice -Se burlo Dipper-

-¿En serio señor nerd? -Musito Mabel, defendiéndose ante la burla de su hermano-

La conversación fue interrumpida por un estremecedor ¡Ring!, indicándoles a los alumnos que debían dirigirse a sus aulas. Como Dipper y Mabel no tenían ni la mas mínima idea de donde se localizaba su salón, se limitaron a seguir a la muchedumbre que aparentase ser de su edad. Guiados por este factor, ambos terminaron en el aula H-618. Ya dentro, se encontraron justamente con la maestra Carrie, que les invito a pasar amablemente.

-Bueno alumnos, el día de hoy nos encontramos en el primer día de clases de nuestro ciclo escolar, como todos ustedes saben, todos los años recibimos alumnos nuevos en nuestro colegio, y por ende, en nuestras aulas. Este año recibiremos con cariño a cuatro nuevos estudiantes, los cuales son Mabel y Ma... Dipper Pines -Dijo rápidamente la maestra, al recordar que a Dipper no le agradaba demasiado su nombre- Bianca Moonlight y William Richard Cipher

Los gemelos solo se estremecieron al escuchar la palabra "Cipher" Era imposible, pero... ¿Cuantas personas conocían que se apellidaran Cipher? ¿Y William? ¿Se supone que alguien les estaba jugando una mala broma? Pues a ellos, no les hacia ni la mas mínima gracia. Ambos se giraron para ver al joven al que recientemente habia sido referido como Cipher. Lo miraron detenidamente. Cabello rubio, ojos color miel, piel clara, sudadera amarilla, pantalones deportivos negros, zapatos negros y una gorra igualmente negra. Un muchacho completamente normal para una persona normal, pero para los gemelos... alguien menos en quien confiar. El muchacho solo se limito a bajarse la gorra al nivel de los ojos. A decir verdad, se notaba bastante tímido. Mientras tanto, a un lado de el, se veía una chica un tanto baja de estatura, de cabello negro azulado y corto, con ojos marrón oscuro que vestía con una falda roja y una blusa rosa con rayas violetas. Se notaba despreocupada ante la situación.

-Bueno, pueden sentarse -Los cuatro niños obedecieron las ordenes de la profesora- Ocupen los lugares libres que todavía queden. Bien, como decía, todos los años recibimos alumnos nuevos, y como parte de una actividad para conocernos mejor, cada uno de ustedes va a contarnos que es lo que hicieron este verano. Comencemos contigo, Paul.

Así sucesivamente cada alumno paso al frente para contar las vacaciones de verano que habían tenido. Algunos fueron de viaje a la playa, otros cuantos acudieron a campamentos de verano, muchos otros se quedaron en su casa entre otras cosas. Entonces, la profesora Carrie menciono el turno de los mellizos.

-Gemelos Pines, ¿Se podría saber que hicieron ustedes en este verano? -Dijo la maestra de geometría- Por favor pasen al frente.

Ambos gemelos soltaron un suspiro e intercambiaron miradas. Pasaron al frente, temerosos de lo que pudiera pasar.

-B-bueno, mi nombre es Dipper, Dipper Pines, y esta es mi hermana, Mabel -Dijo Dipper preocupado- Antes de comenzar a narrarles mis vacaciones de verano, quiero hacerles una pregunta a todos: ¿Quieren que les diga la verdad,o lo que parece verdad?

-La verdad, Dipper, dinos la verdad -Dijo la maestra- No importa si es algo vergonzoso, nadie aquí se va a burlar

-Esta bien. Antes que nada, quiero decirles que lo que voy a decirles es cierto, muy cierto -Dijo el castaño volteando a ver a Mabel- Y mi hermana es testigo de lo que voy a contarles.

-Lo que dice es cierto, y... no quiero arruinar mi vida social por esto y... es la primera vez que me tomo algo tan en serio. -La joven hizo una pausa- Pero por favor, les ruego que le crean a mi hermano, porque el nunca mentiría a menos de que fuera estrictamente necesario.

-Como sea, todo comenzó un día en el que nuestros padres decidieron enviarnos a un pueblo en Oregon, Gravity Falls. Ahí encontré un diario en el bosque, un diario misterioso si autor aparente, que me llevo a vivir las mayores aventuras de mi vida. Desde gnomos, hasta fantasmas, seres que nadie aquí creerá que existen. -Dijo Dipper, pausadamente- Un dia desafortunado, un niño de nuestra edad, llamado Guideon Gleeful invoco un demonio cuyo nombre no voy a mencionar por razones que Mabel y yo sabemos con el objetivo de robar las escrituras de la cabaña donde nos hospedábamos.

-¡Alto ahí, Dipper! -Interrumpió la castaña- No te saltes todo lo demás, ¿Te acuerdas de las figuras de cera malditas? Eran tan simpáticas... o de los unicornios que resultaron no ser mágicos..

-Mabel, yo no estuve involucrado en la masacre de los unicornios, no me digas que les cuente algo erróneo -Bramo Dipper- Lo que si se es que mientras tu te preocupabas en pedirles pelo a esos tontos unicornios, yo estaba tranquilamente sentado escaneando mi mente para que Bill no me quitara todos los recuerdos si el escudo de unicornio fallaba.

-¡Vamos Dipper! -Dijo Mabel- ¡Todos sabíamos que ese demonio bitriangular con complejo de dios no iba a vencernos nunca!

-Mabel, sabes que las posibilidades de que ganáramos eran casi nulas, ¡Por Dios! -Musito Dipper- Ademas, tu estabas muy cómoda en la burbuja de realidad que Cipher te había hecho ¿O me equivoco?

-¡No me digas eso, señor cerebro! -Grito Mabel- ¡Tu estabas dispuesto a dejarme sola en California por quedarte a estudiar cosas de nerd con el Tio Ford!

-¡Cálmate de una vez! -Respondió Dipper- Y no me digas que yo tengo la culpa, yo no cree la fisura en primer lugar

-¿Que insinúas? -Dijo Mabel-

-¡Pues que la culpa es del Tio Stan -Bramo Dipper- ¡El reconstruyo la maquina y creo la fisura!

-¡Lo hizo por el Tio Ford! -Grito Mabel- ¡Ademas el Tio Ford construyo el portal antes que nadie! ¡El causo el fin del mundo!

-¡Claro que no! -Grito Dipper- ¡El fue engañado primero por Bill Cipher y por eso construyo el portal!

-Entonces la culpa la tiene Bill, y estas de acuerdo con eso -Dijo Mabel, mas calmada-

-Exacto

Ambos ignoraban completamente que todo el salón estaba en silencio, incluso la maestra estaba sin palabras. Pero después de ese incomodo momento de silencio total, todos los niños soltaron una sonora carcajada que se habría podido oír a siete kilómetros a la redonda. Todos menos uno que, tímidamente, levantándose de su asiento, dijo:

-Yo les creo

-Disculpa William, ¿Que dijiste? -Pregunto la maestra, que apenas y alcanzo a oír lo que el muchacho dijo-

-Dije... que yo... ¡LES CREO! -Grito William, deteniendo la risa de todos los presentes-

-Espera, ¿Nos crees? -Dijeron los Mellizos al unisono-

-Si les creo -Dijo el joven- ¡Tan seguro como de que soy Bill Cipher!

-¿No eras William? -Dijo la maestra Carrie- Entiendo que Bill es un diminutivo para William pero... ¿Por que no nos dijiste que preferías que te llamaran Bill?

P-porque n-no me at-trevia -Dijo Bill- Mis p-padres siempre me han d-dicho que soy m-muy ti-ti-timido

Dipper y Mabel se tranquilizaron al escuchar la palabra padres.

-Oh, ya entiendo Bill -Dijo la maestra-

-Y, gracias por creernos -Dijo Dipper, un poco desconfiado aun por el apellido del muchacho-

hay de q-que -Musito Bill-

-Pero... ¿Por que nos creíste? -Pregunto Mabel-

-P-pues y-yo...

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado mucho el fic! ¿Que secretos esconderá Bill? ¿Es tan solo un niño o es un ente sobrenatural con el propósito de invadir la tierra? ¡ADVERTENCIA! Si eres homofobico o no te gusta el YAOI no sigas con el fic, ya que en los capitulos siguientes se notara atracción por parte de Bill hacia Dipper, aunque el va a ignorarlo ya que todos sabemos que aun le gusta Wendy. ¡Que espoiler acabo de dar y no puse el SPOILER ALERT! Pues ya se amolaron Chamacos, Ahora todos saben lo que va a pasar ):3**


End file.
